Lonely Hearts
by dizzyturtle
Summary: "If we both really want it to work and we try and make it work, it will. And I know I want it to and I'll be committed to making it work." Leo x Reyna one shot for the PJO shipweeks.


**A/N: Hey lovely readers, here's my story for this weeks ship week. HOH IS SO SOON :D read and review please. I'll love you forever xx**

**REYNA POV:**

She knew the look on Leo's face. She understood what it was like to be alone. To have to act strong and independent but breaking down on the knew it because that was the exact same trance she'd been trapped in for months.

Everyone had someone to turn to, someone who actually cared if they came home alive, someone to fight to come home for. Percy had Annabeth, Frank had Hazel and Jason had Piper; that one hurt the most. Things may of gone her way if it hasn't of been for Hera. She may of been the one currently embraced in Jason's arms. But the past was the past and Reyna was determined to put that behind her.

"Hey Leo. You okay?"

Here's the thing, Reyna wasn't one for emotional discussions or anything to do with feelings actually. Hell, she wasn't one for conversation unless it had something to do with being a preator. Except for Jason, well technically he counted as preator business but ... Reyna slammed those thoughts out of her head. She was determined to get over this. Leo obviously was feeling the same way she was and he deserves some company. She sure as heck would like sometime.

"Yeah I guess."

"Is this all annoying you?" She said waving to the three couples lounging around the forum at camp Jupiter. Hazel and Frank were having a tickle fight with the occasional peck on the lips. Annabeth and Percy were bickering about something but Annabeth just grabbed the neck of Percy's shirt and crashed her lips against his. Nice way of winning an argument Annabeth. Finally there was Jason and Piper. Jason had his arm around Piper and the two sat there talking and laughing in each others embrace. It stung like a knife piecing straight through her already fragile heart.

"I know you get it. It's been like this the whole time. "Oh hey look some free time, lets go make out" or "ohmygods are you okay, I just can't live without you. Make sure you come home for me. I'll be waiting." They can't see it. They don't know how much it hurts to sit here and watch and see what I could have. To see what I'm missing out on. I joke about being a ladies man but nobody ever sees more as the jokey friend, the crazy fun one. They don't see how much I want more. They don't see the times I've broken down behind closed doors because I'm so alone. I thought finding out I was a demigod would suffice for my lack of family as a child, yet nothing has changed. I still feel as alone as ever. Is there something wrong with me Reyna. Is it because I don't look like Percy or Jason or Frank, is it because I don't look like a hero. Or is it because I've done nothing whatsoever for anyone other than build a flying ship. Why am I even here. I'm not even good enough to be here."

"Leo, that flying ship is the only reason we'll be going anywhere. You are a hero, I've always admired you. The way you manage to act so care free when we all know you've got the weight of the world on you continues to amaze me. And I care if you come home. Fight to come home for me."

Then something happened that neither of them expected. Something completely spur of the moment.

Reyna lent over and grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Leo's eyes were wide open with shock but after a few seconds he finally shut then and melted in to the kiss too.

After what was really seconds but felt like hours, Reyna pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh gods Leo I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Something inside of me just ticked and I did that and oh gods. I screwed up, I totally get if you never want to talk to me again. I'm just..."

Leo slammed his lips against her again. It seemed the perfect way to shut her up. It was only short but when he pulled away he looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Don't you dare. That may of just been the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's not everyday a beautiful girl like you wants to kiss me." Reyna blushed and laughed into his shoulders. There he was. The usual, fun loving Leo she knew and the one she'd been to afraid to admit her feelings for for so long.

" Do you think this will work Leo?" The words came out of Reyna's mouth warily, worrying she'd shatter any chance she had with him.

"Do I think what'll work?"

"You know," she paused and carried on in a hushed voice "us?" She used her finger to gesture the two of them.

"If we both really want it to work and we try and make it work, it will. And I know I want it to and I'll be committed to making it work." He outstretched his hand for Reyna to grab. She could feel her face redden once again as she slipped her hand through his. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there, content with one another's company.

_This is love_, Reyna thought to herself.

**JASON'S POV:**

He and Piper were taking advantage of the fact the camp wasn't under siege for once. They sat together indulging in the peace and the fact they had one another.

"Jason look." Piper nudged his shoulder and pointed at the couple cuddling a bits distance away from them. He saw the curly hair and the long raven hair and immediately knew who it was. He was glad for his best friend. He deserved this. He knew being alone was eating him for the inside out.

What made him feel even better than this though was the fact Reyna had finally moved on. He'd felt terrible about the whole tenseness between her Piper and himself. The whole Hera hero switch had made everything so confusing. Jason knew that him being with Piper tore her apart, but she'd now finally managed to move on. A huge guilt had been released from Jason.

"They deserve this. More than anything. They deserve each other" and he pulled Piper closer and kissed the top of her head.

Things were more at peace than they had ever been for Jason. He knew this wouldn't last long and to savour every single moment he had left like this.

He was glad Reyna now was too.


End file.
